Anamaria
Anamaria was a tough female smuggler and pirate who operated in the Caribbean. What little is known of her life came largely from her adventures with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, who once referred to Anamaria as the "delicate flower of the Caribbean." The Jolly Mon was once Anamaria's boat until it was "borrowed" by Jack Sparrow, who eventually sailed it to the town of Port Royal, where it sank to the bottom of the harbor. Anamaria later reunited with Captain Sparrow when Joshamee Gibbs brought together a ragtag group to help crew the ''Interceptor''. Believing Jack had a debt to repay, she joined the line of sailors and accused him of stealing her boat, adding a couple of slaps for emphasis. In turn, Jack offered the Interceptor, knowing Anamaria was a good sailor and that he needed her onboard. Anamaria sailed the Interceptor to Isla de Muerta during Will Turner's attempt to rescue Elizabeth Swann from Hector Barbossa's cursed crew, but was soon imprisoned with the other crewmen in the brig of the Black Pearl. After taking the Black Pearl, Anamaria served under Jack Sparrow's command, embarking on several misadventures before leaving the crew. Biography Early Life Anamaria was the youngest of five daughters. Along with her mother, they ran a smuggling business with five boats and a warehouse in Port Royal. The street that the warehouse was located on was under the "protection" of a gang calling itself the "Stingrays". For her first solo smuggling mission, Anamaria was sent out in one of her family's boats, the Jolly Mon.Smoke on the Water The stolen boat Unfortunately, Anamaria's smuggling trip ended in disaster when she had an encounter with pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack wound up stealing the Jolly Mon from her -- or, as the pirate himself put it, "borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back". But he never did, as the Jolly Mon ultimately sank to the bottom of Port Royal harbor.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p38-39: "The Motley Crew" Joining Jack Sparrow's crew Anamaria's family was not able to afford a replacement for the Jolly Mon.Smoke on the Water Believing Jack had a debt to repay for the theft, Anamaria got her chance while in Tortuga. 's crew.]] With the help of Joshamee Gibbs, Jack was recruiting a motley crew to sail aboard the ''Interceptor''. Concealing her gender, identity, and face under a wide-brimmed hat, she stood near the end of the line of sailors Jack was considering to hire. She shouted a question to the captain, "What is the benefit for us?" When Jack came over taking her hat off, she slapped him across the face for emphasis, which Jack admitted that he deserved. Unfortunately, Jack knew Anamaria was a good sailor, and that he needed her onboard. In an attempt to placate her, Jack promised to give her another vessel, which due to the intervention of Will Turner, was the Interceptor. Nevertheless, Anamaria was convinced to join his crew and sail for Isla de Muerta and the Black Pearl.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Aboard the Interceptor 's pursuit on the ''Interceptor.|right]] Indeed, Anamaria steered the ship after Turner rescued Elizabeth, since Jack had fallen behind during the rescue on Isla de Muerta. She was able to outrun the Black Pearl for a time, and engaged its cursed pirates in combat when Barbossa's ship caught up. The crew were ultimately captured and the Interceptor destroyed, and soon after Anamaria and the others found themselves locked in the brig of the Black Pearl. When the ship returned to Isla de Muerta, Elizabeth infiltrated the Pearl and rescued Jack's crew, hoping they would help her rescue Will. However, the pirates, recalling Jack owed them a ship, decided to take the Black Pearl instead. Sometime later, during the planned hanging of Jack Sparrow, Anamaria steered the Black Pearl to Port Royal, where it awaited Jack's escape. With the help of Will Turner, Jack evaded the noose, and fell over the fort. The Pearl rounded the cove, and Jack was brought on board. Anamaria handed over command of the ship to Jack, content to serve simply as one of his crew. Quest for the Weather Gauge The Guardians of Windward Cove However, the wind was not sufficient to allow the Pearl to leave Jamaica, and thus escape Norrington. Three days after rescuing Jack from the gallows, Anamaria joined Jack, Gibbs, and Marty on a trek through the Jamaican jungles to Windward Cove, a place said to be haunted and protected by island magic for years. Despite voicing her concerns over traveling to the Cove, Jack insisted that they continue on, expressing annoyance that they would give in to groundless superstitions. Finally arriving at the cove, the pirates found it to covered with skeletons that seemed to come to life. When Jack figured out that the skeletons were being manipulated with ropes, the real inhabitants of Windward Cove showed themselves; a community of ex-slaves lead by a woman named Mutti. Anamaria and the other pirates were lead by Mutti to the settlement. Jack wanted a map that Mutti had in her possession. After Jack helped protect the settlement from a raid by one Mackie Shackles and his crew, Mutti gave the pirates the map Jack wanted for his plans to leave Port Royal and sent them on their way.The Guardians of Windward Cove Port Royal Gang War Despite having the map, the wind was still not with the Pearl's crew. Still trapped in Port Royal, Anamaria took Jack, Gibbs, and Marty to her family's smuggling headquarters in the town for shelter, with the idea of borrowing another one of her family's boats for transportation in the quest to get the Pearl free. While her sisters were unhappy with hiding Jack after he had stolen from them, much less wanting to use another boat, their mother agreed with Anamaria that they needed Jack free and alive in order to get a replacement boat. During Anamaria and the other's stay, her family got caught up in a gang war. The Stingray gang that had been leveraging protection money from them had split into two gangs when members "Big Sandy" and "Slippery Jim" had a falling out. Jim's faction, the "Bowsprit Boys" insisted that Anamaria's family owed them for the week, despite the money having been already paid. Jack intervened, fighting them off. While Anamaria and the other pirates began getting their borrowed boat ready to leave the port, Jack, hoping to make profit for resupplying the Pearl, pitting the Stingrays and Bowspit Boys against each other in a gang war. With the fight between the gangs, the soldiers that came to arrest them, and an rum-induced dock explosion to provide distraction, Anamaria and the others rowed out in their boat catch the trade winds and follow Mutti's map to its destination. Later adventures She remained aboard during the battle for St. Piran's Blade,Revenge of the Pirates! and tracked Jack down when he apparently abandoned the crew for a month. She located him in Tortuga, where he was being pursued by James Norrington and his men. Jack used Anamaria as a handy diversion, and fled the scene, though returned to pick her up and escape back to the Black Pearl.In Jack We Trust! She proved highly resourceful during a battle against Jack's former, twice-cursed crew after they hijacked a merchant vessel to ambush Sparrow. Anamaria fired chain-shots at the crew, knocking them overboard, and saved Jack's life by sending Bo'sun into the sea.Chain Reaction! She was present on the Pearl when Commodore James Norrington lost his ship in a hurricane off the coast of Tripoli.Pirates of the Caribbean: A Storm at Sea By the time Davy Jones called in Jack Sparrow's debt, however, Anamaria was no longer a member of Sparrow's crew. Her further fate is unknown.In one of the previous versions of the official Pirates of the Caribbean website it was stated that she left the crew before the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Behind the scenes *Anamaria was portrayed by Zoe Saldana in The Curse of the Black Pearl. *The character's name appears to be a blending of the forenames of two historically documented female pirates; Anne Bonny and Mary Read. Like Anamaria, both Bonny and Read were known to have disguised themselves as men to join pirate crews. However, Terry Rossio confirmed that the name was chosen simply because "AnaMaria" is the middle name of his daughter.Wordplay Forums: Re: Just a small question for T. and T.Wordplayer.com: WORDPLAY/Archives/"Ends of the Earth" By Terry Rossio *In the first screenplay draft, Anamaria was a barmaid in the Faithful Bride, whom Jack encountered before meeting Joshamee Gibbs.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] *Although the character does not appear in Dead Man's Chest, the cast were told that Anamaria would be revealed as the Captain who would lead them to World's End at the climax of the film. Thus, their expressions of surprise were genuine when another character appeared instead of Anamaria. *In the non-canonical LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, Annamaria was present in the events of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End and remained in Jack Sparrow's crew throughout most of the levels. *One of Chris Schweizer's early ideas for the [[Pirates of the Caribbean (Joe Books Ltd)|Joe Books Pirates of the Caribbean comic book series]] was to have Anamaria in the lead role or feature her 12-13 year old son as the protagonist, employing Jack Sparrow to help him find his mother after she disappears searching for a mystical treasure, with the boy eventually growing up and becoming Long John Silver, the main antagonist from Robert Louis Stevenson's novel Treasure Island. Ultimately, both The Walt Disney Company and Joe Books Ltd asked for Jack Sparrow to be in the lead role, yet Schweizer has stated that he would have given Anamaria her own ship had he realized the series' inminent cancellation.2019 Interview with Chris Schweizer Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Guardians of Windward Cove'' *''Smoke on the Water'' *''Banshee's Boon'' *''Mother of Water'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''In Jack We Trust!'' *''Chain Reaction!'' *''Going Overboard!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: A Storm at Sea'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Gods and Ghosts M'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (junior novelization)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''The Guardians of Windward Cove'' *''Smoke on the Water'' Notes and references de:Anamaria nl:Anamaria ru:Анна Мария Category:Captains Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew Category:HMS Interceptor crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Females Category:Helmsmen Category:Smugglers Category:Pirates